Dear Valentine, I Still Like You More Than Ramen
by Tsuki Uzumaki
Summary: Sequel to Valentines and Ramen. NaruxSaku. Sakura realizes she feels something back. But after almost three years, is it too late? period between after they see Sasuke again and before the Sora arc in Shipuudden.


Just like I promised, sequel to Valentines and Ramen!

Hope you guys like it!

--

It was past midnight in Konoha. Everything was quiet except for an occasional breeze that rustled the leaves. Sakura noticed all of this as she stared out her window.

Sighing, she opened the small card in her hands once more.

_Sakura,_

_I like you more than ramen!_

_-Naruto_

Sakura smiled.

After Naruto left to train with Jiraiya, she finally received the envelope from a nurse who worked at the hospital. Apologizing, the nurse explained she would've given it back sooner, but Sakura never came by the hospital again after Sasuke left.

Sasuke left.

That was why Sakura didn't care at first when she read the card from Naruto. Nothing mattered anymore to her. Not now that she knew Sasuke didn't feel anything for her.

For some reason, she never threw away the card.

She never will either.

Because Naruto came back.

Sakura smiled again. She couldn't help it. Just the thought of Naruto made her happy.

Naruto hadn't wasted those past two and a half years. He had trained under one of the legendary sannin and gotten stronger.

So getting popular with the girls was just a bonus. Naruto left the awkward phase behind and became the next pin up boy. And that was an understatement. Last week, while Naruto was taking a bath, a couple of girls sneaked in the bath house. The result was the girls giggling on the street as the blonde nin ran out of the bath house, barely dressed and red faced.

Sakura knew she had no chance after that.

Her feelings would have to be kept inside.

Turning off the light, Sakura put the note under her pillow and let sleep come over her.

* * *

Sun glittered through the windows of the Konoha library where Sai turned the page of his book. Apparently, when someone says they don't want to talk about it, it means they do.

Interesting.

His eyes slightly sore from reading, Sai looked up, wondering if he should check our a few more books before he leaves. At that second, Sai saw Sakura checking out a lot of books. Heavy books. Sai decided to help her carry them. Helping someone will speed up the process of becoming friends. He had read that in a book too.

He got up from where he was sitting and, taking his own books, made his way towards the kunoichi.

"Sakura-san," Sai said. "Let me help you with those."

Sakura dropped her books in suprise. She hadn't seen Sai. She was hoping no one she knew would see her here.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Sakura-san." Sai crouched down to help her pick up the books.

"No!" Sakura said a little too loudly. When she saw Sai's puzzled expression, Sakura added, "I mean, it's okay, I can do it."

Sai stood up, thinking he should see what one of his books says about this. About to open one up, he notices all of Sakura's books are about poetry. And she seems in a rush to leave...

"So Sakura-san, what's-"

"I have to go Sai." With that, Sakura left Sai standing there.

"Maybe I did something wrong..." Sai muttered to himself, turning to page twelve.

* * *

Sakura sat down at her desk, sighing. Sai had seen her at the library. That was the last thing she wanted, someone she knew finding out what she was up to. It was important that this stay a secret.

And most importantly, that Naruto never find out she was the one who sent it.

It didn't matter now, Sakura thought to herself. She had done what she felt she needed to do ever since she realized how much Naruto loved her.

Smiling, Sakura knew she had returned the favor.

* * *

Naruto walked slowly to his apartment. (A/n: it is an apartment, right?)

He was exhausted. He had trained and trained. This elemental control wasn't as easy as Asuma made it look. But Naruto had kept trying for the rest of the day, even though Asuma left. He was desperate to get this technique down, it would lead him closer to bringing Sasuke home.

And then...

And then Sakura would be happy.

Naruto had promised, after all.

That wasn't the only reason he wanted Sasuke home though. He missed his best friend and wanted to save him from himself. But, Naruto quietly admitted, he was mostly doing it for Sakura. She seemed to keep more to herself than usual.

The blonde nin reached the door and opened it, walking inside and thinking to himself that some ramen would make everything better. It always did.

The first step Naruto took inside his home made him stop and look down.

Someone had slipped something under his door while he was out.

Naruto raised his eyebrows when he saw it was a folded up piece of paper. The nin turned it in his hands looking for a name or address. Nothing. Curiousity was winning over exhaustion.

Opening up the paper, he read what was inside:

_The things we don't say a__re the things we need to_

_The things we don't mean a__re the things we do_

_Straight from my heart, __I'll risk it all_

_Because you are always the one __who will catch me when I fall_

_I never noticed, __I was too blind to see_

_Now I'm asking __if you'll ever forgive me_

_Don't think I'm lying_

_What I'm about to say is true_

_Naruto, would you ever believe?_

_I'm in love with you_

_--_

Yeah, that poem is mine! Something I made up on the spot.

So I hope you guys liked it.

And if you guys have any other requests about stories, PM me or visit my account for other websites that I'm usually on.

Bye!

-Tsuki Uzumaki


End file.
